


smut

by Emms, hellmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, lol, sorry - Freeform, we 're adrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emms/pseuds/Emms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emma and i wrote smut and basical,y harry and louis are flatmates and they both likes each other but the oteer doesn’t know and it s not been betaed sorry for any mistakes enjoyyyyyy<br/>aslo we're kinda drunk sorry bebzzzzzzzzzzsszz</p>
            </blockquote>





	smut

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i ams so sorry

Harry came home and louis was on his bed. They had been flatmates for many years too and harry had always thought that Louis was straight because he had sex with girls but apparently he wasn’t????

Louis was naked on his bed and that took harry by surprise since he hadn ‘t expected to see him.

“come to me, bad boy” Louis says in a seductive voice and harry does without question.

Harry thought ‘omg that ass would look pretty whenm he’s bend over our couch’.

Before this theyb had been pretty plantonic, like harry had been into Louis but as I said haryr hadn’t been sure if Louis was gay or striahgt or if he even likes him like that but apparently he did because he was on his bed and that was pretty obvious.

So harry said “do you want to go in that living room” and Louis didn’t wait a seconf befor e agreeing

He would very much like to go into the living room with harry to have sex, he had wanted that for ages but probably hid it better than harry did wich was easy because harry was like an open bouck.

So harry made a decion and picked Louis up from the bed, harrying him with his strong arms into the living room and thre him on the couch

“im gonna get a a condom” harry said confically and nodded before he went to get a condom and ouis was agrreing because what if he had an sexual deisiase or something, that woud not be a rgrat start to their relationship.

So harry came back with a condom and a hard dikc and was like, put it on me whore and Louis did, sliding the condom on him nlike he was meant to do that, like he was born for it you know.

So hary was all oh god Louis let me please fuck you and Louis said if you fuck me without preaption I will kill your mother and harry got scared and whent to get the louube

When he gave back, Louis had pulled his legs up to his hea if you understand d what I meNA.  
And harry put lube ong his finger sand then he wert and put oen finhrt in lous’ bumhole (harry accent form ed sheerran video) and then Louis moaned because harry hads really long finger s and he reached louis’ prostate right on. Louos was really happy and so turned on he coudlnt’ believe it ytaya gay sex.  
And then Louis ‘ said : “I can take another wuick hazza I am so turned on.”  
“pokay boo-bear”  
And harry put in another finger anf Louis screamed OUT LOUD becaue sex had never felt so good and harrys finger swhere inside of him and omgfg whs that the best feeling or what?????  
(it was)

Harry decieedde that louis was ready and pulled his long figners ofut of his bumhole, and so he put his dick against his crack and pished inside.  
Louis wasn’øt ready and he felt like he was being ripped apar t, “HARRY” he said in an angry tone. He was so doine with this boy.

But harry wanted dat ass and he wanted it now  
So he contined sexing up Louis and lousi was beginning to feel the plaeaseure as well. He moaed out loud and when harry nageled his hips just right, he was rewarded with a louid scream from Louis. “thi si sso good hazza”

Haryr was like omfg Louis I feel like edwud Cullen I wanmt to bite you, so he took a sryrtong hold of Louis hair was pulled that moths fucker up to kiss hiss neck. He continued to fuck hin nhard, his trusts frantsic and har and oh od it was so fucking good.

Then he bit him and Louis came because of the bite, he shot his lod all over the fucking couch and harry was not haapy about he had to cleanthat the next day but right now he didn’t car ebecaus lpuis ass was virigin tight and so fucking hott and he awas queezing him all he right way s

So in the end harry came haer dintode the condom because louiswas awraid of stds

“play with my cum” Louis said with a smirk and harry togut that was a good idea so he did

But that wasn’t enughf for him so he emptied the condom (Louis was ardaid of stds) on Louis lower back and was like omfg Louis yours such a slut and Louis was a slit so

“I’m in lpve witun you” Louis said and harry was surpising because h ahd no seen in coming and all.

“youre????”

!”yes, loui said, I am”

“im in love with you two????”

And then they fucked againon the kitchen count er because Louis is a slut for harrys cock and he is bottom and likes come a lot and the were happy.


End file.
